Soon Enough
by SuperVilleLockian
Summary: Jake is back from college and Sam pursues their relationship... A fluffy Phantom Stallion drabble for the first chapter, then continuing normally. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Soooo, this drabble took twice as long as the first one(Frodo's Good-Bye). I had 148 words, then I reduced it to 100. Hope you like it.  
><strong>**Please comment! I love feedback!**

* * *

><p>Sam smiled as Jake's truck came into view. This was his first day back from college.<p>

She ran to him after he got out.

"You're back! I'm sooooo glad!" Sam said, hugging him.

"Me too!"

Sam examined his figure.

He'd gotten taller and more handsome.

"What's with the buff?" Sam inquired.

"What's with your beautiful face?" Jake replied, staring at her.

She looked into his eyes.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. He liked her, that was certain. But were there even deeper feelings than mutual friendship? She hoped, but at the same time dreaded it.

_I'll know soon_, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so plenty of people asked me if I was going to continue this story. Well, I've decided to. It may be a long or short story, depending on where I want to go with the it. I hope you like this chapter! Please comment.**

* * *

><p>Sam hopped down from Blue Wings. Her face gleamed with happiness. Jake had taken her across the mountains, laughing with her all the way. It felt good to have Jake back: his smile, his teasing her, his nearness...<p>

"So, brat, how's community college going?" Jake asked as he un-tacked Witch.

"It could be more boring. It's okay," Sam replied, sighing. "But it's better since you're back."

He smiled. She could tell he was clearly enjoying this conversation. "You free tomorrow morning?" Jake inquired.

Sam shook her head. "No, I have classes in the morning and then my job in the afternoon. Sorry."

"Let me drive you there," Jake offered, a hint of a smirk spreading on his face.

"No. I'll be fine. You need to spend time with your family. They've missed you," Sam argued as she leaned against the fence.

"Alright, but I'm coming over when you get back."

"Mmmmm, Gram won't like that: an extra person to feed. I'll let her know in advance," Sam said, teasing him.

"You know," Jake said suddenly, scooting next to her, "you are beautiful."

He took her hands in his.

Sam felt queasy.

He leaned closer.

His lips were centimeters away from hers. "I lov–" Jake turned around. Sam wondered what he was going to say. "Your dad's here," he said, pulling away.

"Wait," Sam said, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt, "what were you going to say?"

"I'll tell you later." He winked before walking over to Dad's truck.

Could he really share the same feelings that were beginning to surface inside her, too?

Sam shrugged. Guys are difficult to understand.

She headed over to Dad.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning seemed to drag on forever. Sam hurried to her job at the mall in the afternoon and prayed for time to speed by.

The second she stepped foot in their house, Sam heard Jake's voice coming from the kitchen. _Oh great, just what I need after a long day._

Her head began to ache so she slipped into the kitchen to grab some medicine.

"Hello Sam, wanna help with dinner?" Gram asked while slicing onions.

"Sure."

Jake turned around, a grin plastered to his face. "Come help me fry this bacon. It's taking so long with only one person."

She noded and stood next to Jake, careful not to touch him. _Get a grip Sam, he's not interested in you._

"How was work?" Gram questioned.

"I have a headache," Sam answered, knowing that Gram needed no more information about her day. Sam grabbed a pack of bacon and placed some in a pan.

Jake's arm brushed hers as she turned on the burner, leaving a warm tingling feeling to linger on her skin. Gram must've known something was up between her and Jake so she left the kitchen, saying that she needed to check the Rhode Island Reds for eggs.

"Alright," Sam blurted out, "what were you going to tell me yesterday?"

"Well, if you ask," Jake replied, a hint of a smile forming on his lips, "I wanted to know if you...well...um... I don't know."

She stepped closer to him, looking deep into his brown eyes. "C'mon, tell me, no one's listening."

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I love you, Sam, and I've missed you so much while I was gone."

Sam couldn't help but smile. He _did_ share her feelings. In the next instant Jake had taken her in his arms.

"I love you, too," Sam said, blushing.

His lips brushed hers, and for a second, she thought they were going to kiss, but Jake turned suddenly.

"What's going on?" Gram exclaimed, bursting through the door.

Blushing, Sam faced Gram. "Nothing," she said quickly.

But she couldn't lie. Every time she tried, they knew she was lying.

"I wouldn't call kissing Jake 'nothing'," Gram replied, clicking her tongue. She plopped onto the couch and grabbed her knitting project.

"How long have you been spying on us?" Sam asked as she grabbed Jake's hand for support. Her knees wobbled, threatening to pull her down.

"The whole time."

"Next time, we'll have to go somewhere where she won't be," Jake muttered under his breath."

"I agree," she whispered back, smiling.

As they finished the bacon, Sam heard Gram mumbling something about young love and how it always ended in tragedy. Dad came in minutes later and dinner was served. He seemed to be in a great mood, making everyone laugh.

Sam caught Jake glancing at her ever minute or two, that irresistible sparkle in his eyes. She smiled back at him. After dinner, Jake nodded to Sam to join him outside.

"What if your dad finds out?" Jake asked.

"About us? Then I guess we'll just have to run away," Sam said, playfully slapping Jake's shoulder.

He laughed. That good laugh Sam had always enjoyed when they were younger.

His eyes caught hers. "Not a bad idea... Maybe, when you're done with college, we can go together somewhere. Go to Las Vegas. Have fun."

"I don't know how Dad and Gram would react to that... probably freak out," Sam stood on the fence, patting old Ace's neck.

"Definitely. Wanna take a–" Jake started.

Dad burst through the door. His brow was knotted in worry.

"Sam! The animal rescue just called. They found a horse that's been injured badly. You're needed now," he called from the porch.

Sam hurried inside, grabbed a jacket and her truck keys, and ran outside.

"I'm coming, too," Jake informed them as he followed Sam to her truck.

"I'll let you know when I get there, Dad," she told her father after starting the engine. _What's happened? I hope the horse isn't too hurt._ She gripped the steering wheel tighter, feeling her clammy hands starting to slip.

As Sam pulled into the parking lot, a dread overtook her. Inside the small building dozens of veterinarians scurried here and there, shouting orders over their shoulders. Everyone seemed focused on one job: The injured horse.

Jake seemed to sense her reaction. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hey, everything's going to be alright. Trust me," he said.

Sam nodded.

"Thank goodness you're here. There's been a really bad accident with a horse you're very familiar with. I pray that we don't have to put him down," Sam's friend Jen, told her as she locked the truck.

Her heart skidded to a halt.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whoa. I can't remember the last time I updated this story. How is everyone doing? I'm almost done with my second year of college and will be transferring to a larger university this fall! I'm not sure what I want to do yet, but I know I want to do something with writing, traveling, and possibly humanitarianism, so I'll just have to see how things pan out. Feel free the leave feedback!**

Fear clouded Jen's eyes. Sam took a deep breath and tried to concentrate.

"The phantom?" Sam mouthed, still too shocked to do much else.

Jen nodded.

Sam's feet began to move forward, her mind was cloudy and everything looked hazy, as if she was in a dream. Before she knew it, she was in the room where the phantom was being kept.

Doctors clouded the room, making it hard to see anything.

Then she caught a glimpse of him, lifeless, his breaths came in shallow shutters, vibrating his whole body.

"Is there any possible way..." Sam asked one of the doctors.

He shook his head. "We don't know yet. His chances are really slim right now. We're doing everything we can."

"Is there any way I could see him? He knows me personally, it might help him," Sam asked the doctor.

He nodded and let her through.

The phantom's head lay on a towel- dried blood covered his face, barely making his eyes visible.

"Zanzibar," Sam whispered into his blood-covered ear. He twitched his ear at the sound of his name. "How could I ever let this happen to you?"

"We have to go now, they're about to start surgery," Jen told Sam as she rested and hand on her shoulder.

Sam nodded and followed Jen out, unaware of anything around her. How could she have been so stupid? She knew he had gone to the river tonight and waited, but Sam hadn't shown up. It was her fault he was hurt.

"What happened?"

"Someone hit him with their truck. He's suffering from extreme nerve damage not to mention three cracked ribs, a collapsed lung and heart failure," Jen looked at Sam, her eyes wet with tears. "Sam, I don't know if he's going to make it."

Sam shook her head, her eyes stinging, "No, don't say that he'll make it. I know it, he's strong, he's a fighter."

A lump began to form in Sam's throat, but she knew she couldn't cry. She had to be strong for her horse. She gulped, feeling like she'd swallowed a rock. What would happen if the phantom died? Tears clouded Sam vision and she had to lean on Jen for support.

"I need to help with his surgery. Will you be all right alone?" Jen asked as she put an arm around her.

Sam nodded and sniffed. She found a bench and sat down. _Oh, god what am I going to do? _She leaned her forehead on her fists and tried to think happy. Nothing helped- not thinking about Jake, Dad, or Gram.

She got up and began to pace back and forth. The bright lights in the waiting room made her eyes hurt. One flickered and went out. _Just like a life, so precious, yet so easy to destroy. _She had to do something.


End file.
